


The room of requirement

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anthea To The Rescue, At least tries to, Depression, Family Problems, Gen, Greg helps, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Mycroft, Love Confession, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Mycroft in trouble, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Potterlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Teen Mycroft/teen Greg, The room onf requirement, Troubles, Worried Greg and Anthea, eating problems, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft Holmes the favoured victim of all Hogwarts finally founds himself a hiding place where he could be at peace, but it changes when one gorgeous looking Hufflepuff barges in on him. Mycroft feels betrayed by the room letting Greg in, not knowing that it gave Greg's his heart's desire. Greg sees more than he is given credit for and he meets Mycroft just in time to save his life. After long and trying weeks things seem to be in order, until one day Mycroft almost kills his tortures with a word. Giving Greg and Anthea an even bigger challenge to keep it a secret and to persuade Mycroft not to ran away, not to give it up.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft was enjoying the silence, finally a place where he could be alone. He could read; study or just sit and stare out of the window or just lay there looking at the wall if that's what he wanted. No one would run into the room shouting, trying to curs him, pour him down with water or whatever they thought to be funny. Here he could be at peace. He was curled up in the window seat, wrapped in a blanket with a book in his hand when the door opened. He frowned, because it would never open if he was in, he felt betrayed and frightened.  
"Oh...hi." the newcomer quickly closed the door behind him. "Sorry to barge in, but I need a place to hide." he smiled at him widely. "What is this place?" he looked around the room which rather looked like a small library. "I've never been here before." Mycroft was still speechless. "I'm Greg by the way and you are one of the Holmes's. Don't tell me I know it...you are Mycroft." Mycroft raised an eyebrow, it was clear that Greg knew his name; there was no need for pretending to think. "You don't talk much." he sat next to him, Mycroft tried to get as far from him as he could, but the seat was too small. "I know you brother, he's a little brat sometimes, but otherwise all right; you heard he's in detention again? John said he talked back to Snape; sometimes I wonder where is that big brains of his goes. I hope I'm not bothering you, I'll be out in a sec." he sat closer to Mycroft, he tried to sit farther away, but he was already pressed to the wall and the room didn't help either. "You come here a lot? Not that I blame you, I see the way they treat you; I'm really sorry. Sherlock talks lots of gibberish about you..."  
"How do you know he's not telling the truth?"  
"I just know." he shrugged. "He's just jealous, like the others." Mycroft snorted. "Well I am, but I'm not going to drown you in the lake because of it. Why don't you do anything to them? I mean little charm wouldn't hurt anyone, well just a bit...I'm certain you know something." Mycroft remained silent. How many times has he thought about that, how many curses he collected just to use when the time comes; only to freeze at the moment and forget everything he ever learned.  
"It would just make it worse."  
"I don't think so. They would know not to mess with you after that." Mycroft stood up to leave. "Are you headed for dinner? I'm starving." Greg got up too.  
"I'm not hungry." he whispered.  
"Okay, see you around then." Mycroft left without saying goodbye.  
He went back to his room, mourning his loss sanctuary, fearing what will wait for him in his room.

 

Mycroft woke up once being happy that it was the weekend, because today was the quidditch game; ravenclaw vs hufflepuff. His house will be empty and also Greg would be out playing; perfect. He got up before everybody and quietly slipped out to the corridors making his way towards the room of requirement.  
"Brother mine." he stopped hearing Sherlock's voice.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing out this early?"  
"I could ask the same."  
"None of your business; so?"  
"None of your business." he smiled coldly at him.  
"What would mummy say hearing that a week can't pass without you getting detention?"  
"And what would she say hearing that a week can't pass without you being the ridicule of the school?"  
"That's not my fault."  
"Nooooo." he tilted his head. "Being a freak has nothing to do with you."  
"Please Sherlock, it's bad enough without you starting it." he whispered; John bumped into Mycroft. "Sorry." he mumbled. "Run." he grabbed Sherlock's hand and started to pull him down the corridor.  
"What did you mess up John? It was a very simple..." they turned in at the corner. Mycroft sighed and turned to the stairs only to be met by a soaking wet, angry looking house mate of Sherlock.  
"Holmes!"   
"My brother isn't here I'm afraid."  
"Doesn't matter, you'll do just fine." Mycroft looked around with fear, but the corridors were still empty. Before he could get out his wand he was grabbed by the collar and dragged up the stairs to a bathroom. It was flooded and the boy pulled Mycroft through it kicking open a cubicle.  
"That little brother of yours thought it'll be funny cursing the toilet; well who's laughing now!" he grabbed Mycroft's hair who cried out, but before he could do anything his head was pushed to the toilet bowl. He emerged from the water gasping for air, but was pushed back immediately; he almost passed out when he felt the grip loosening on his hair. He sat up, trying to catch his breath.  
"Are you all right?" Greg was standing in front of him scanning him worriedly. "Here let me help." he offered his hand, but Mycroft pushed his hand away and ran out of the bathroom. He ran through the corridors which were filled with people going to breakfast, trying to close out the laughter that followed him. He finally arrived to the room, slamming the door behind him; he sunk to the floor trying to slow his breathing, trying to keep back his tears.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was laying on the floor, when the door opened pushing him further on the ground. "Oh..." Greg quickly collected the blanket from the seat and covered Mycroft with it. "You've been here all day long?" Mycroft didn't answer, Greg looked around and saw a robe hanging from a shelf, he frowned but quickly took it. "You have to get changed, now! You've been laying on the floor in your wet robe for hours Mycroft." he pulled him up. "Come on, get changed."  
"Why?"  
"You'll get sick."  
"And?"  
"You can't go to classes, I know you like going to classes."  
"Not that they can say anything new." he mumbled.  
"Get changed; now!" Greg put the clothes to his hand, he left and came back with hot tea in a huge mug and gave it to Mycroft who thankfully didn't run away, got changed and was sitting on the window seat.  
"What is this place?"  
"The room of requirement; gets you what you want; used to...it's broken."  
"Why?"  
"Because no one should supposed to get in while I'm here, but you did."  
"Well it's not broke at all." he mumbled.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Drink your tea. What happened this time?"  
"The usual."  
"But tell me one thing Mycroft, I saw you in class, I see the things you can do...how's that you can't protect yourself."  
"I freeze." he whispered. "Every single time." Greg wrapped the blanket around him.  
"Want to practice?"  
"How, you'll attack me on the corridor, charm my clothes off me?"  
"No, I wouldn't do any of those to you."  
"Then how, I can do anything right now." he took out his wand. "I can make you freeze, I can levitate you, I can turn you clothes to ice." he did everything he told. "I can turn you into a fox and back. I can break your arm." Greg cried out; Mycroft's head shot up. "Oh my god, I'm terribly sorry." he quickly healed him. "I'm so sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay, nothing broken, not anymore." Greg tried to smile at him.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Apology accepted." they sat in silence for quite a while. "We won by the way. It was a long game." Greg leaned to the wall and yawned. "Sorry. Too long to be honest, the rain just made everything worse."  
"It's raining?"  
"Pouring."  
"Oh..."  
"Why?"  
"We lost and everybody got soaked; how bad it can get."  
"But they are your house mates?"  
"And?"  
"I don't know, you don't stick together, stand up for each other, help each other?" Mycroft laughed dryly. "I just thought...there's nothing like this at my house; or I don't know about it. Yes the others, mostly Slytherins try to bully the young ones, but we do our best to protect them; we try to lessen the atrocities on the corridors, the yard or at dinner; in classes the teachers can keep order."  
"Very nice of you."  
"I think that should be the normal; the best of course would be if the bullying would end, but that's not gonna happen."  
"No."  
"How did you bare it for this long?"  
"I don't know to be honest." Greg looked at his watch.  
"I'm starving, I know again." he chuckled. "Come I haven't seen you at breakfast, nor dinner last night; to be honest..."  
"I'm not hungry." Greg tilted his head.  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"Yesterday breakfast."  
"Nope."  
"Lunch, sorry."  
"You weren't there, we have classes together, remember?" Mycroft didn't answer. "You can sit with me, if you'd like, or not me but at our table. No one will send you away."  
"I can't."  
"There's no rule against it."  
"I can't." he yelled.  
"Okay, okay...I can bring you up something."  
"No you can't."  
"I just did."  
"Yes a mug, but what if anyone sees you walking around with a plate, wait no; plates can't be taken out. Anyways it would be suspicious and they would ask questions and you'd answer them and they'd laugh at me as always and they'll bring it up for days and laugh and..."   
"Okay, okay, I get it! I have another idea, but we should wait for that?"  
"What is it?"  
"Surprise, don't worry you won't get into trouble." silence fell again. "You come here a lot?"  
"Every day."  
"So you are here until curfew." Mycroft nodded. "Haven't you tried talking to someone, asking for help?"  
"And admit that I can't handle my personal problems?"  
"It's a bit more than that."  
"I'm not weak!"  
"No one said that."  
"It's just one more year, one more." he trailed off.  
"What do you want to do after school?"  
"Work at the ministry."  
"I plan to be an auror; plan I'm not sure I get in. I do my best, but I have a little problem with Transfiguration. Not supposed you could help me?" he looked at Mycroft hopefully. "You do everything so effortlessly, you make it seem easy and I feel terrible when I can't do it."  
"Why are you watching me?"  
"Ahmm...well you sit front, I have to look that way. We can go now; come on." he took Mycroft's hand and pulled him out of the room.  
"Gregory!" he stared at their hands.  
"Shhh, this way." he pulled him through deserted corridors to the basement and stopped in front of a painting. "Gregory?"  
"Don't worry." he smiled at him. He opened it and pulling Mycroft behind him stepped to the kitchen.  
"Hello everyone!" he waved around.  
"Greg!" soon a tray danced to their direction.  
"Thanks."  
"You come here a lot?"  
"A few times." he smiled.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Eating this much and not getting fat?"  
"I'm lucky I guess." Mycroft sighed. "So that's why you're not eating." Mycroft stood up to leave, but Greg grabbed his hand. "Mycroft Holmes, you sit down and eat or I force it into you!"  
"Please let me go." he whispered.  
"Forcing it is." Greg was stronger that Mycroft, much stronger; soon he was sitting on the chair, with Greg in his lap trying to stuff chicken to his mouth. "Come on Mycroft, open your mouth!" Mycroft just glared at him. "Please, this won't end well; think about it; you fainting in class what would they say then!" Mycroft knew he was right.  
"Okay I eat." he sighed.  
"Thank you." Greg smiled at him.  
"Could you sit back to your chair?"  
"Oh, sorry." Greg sat back and started to eat, cautiously looking every bite Mycroft took. "Just a few more." Mycroft shook his head. "Please..." he got up running out of the kitchen. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, collapsing next to the toilet; he felt disgusted. Suddenly two hands grabbed his robe and pulled him out of the cubicle, he looked up to see Greg. "Keep it down Mycroft." Mycroft shook his head. "You have to!" he gave out a small whine and tried to crawl back, but Greg grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand. "I know you can do this, please." Mycroft's tears started to fell; Greg wrapped his arms around him, pulling his closer as he sobbed. "You can do this My, I know you can. I'm already very proud of you for eating, but I'd even more proud if you could do this for me." Mycroft's head rested on his shoulder, he was tightly clutching his robe, sobbing and whining; he was a mess and the worse was that now Greg knew it too. Now he definitely wouldn't want to be around him, and he would tell it to everyone and..."I will never tell this to anyone Mycroft, that I can promise you."  
"You can read minds?"  
"Nope, don't worry." Greg stroked his back. "I closed the door so no one can come in, you don't have to worry about that either." it took a while but Mycroft finally stopped sobbing. "Promise me you won't go and throw up at another bathroom.  
"Promise." he whispered.  
"Thank you." Greg pulled him up. "Since when?"  
"It got this bad since Sherlock is here." Mycroft washed his face with cold water.  
"Seems about right, you lost a lot of weight in the summer and even more since the beginning of the term."  
"And I'm still fat."  
"You; fat? Have you looked into a mirror recently?"  
"I'm ugly and fat; I don't have to look into a mirror to know that."  
"Good lord! Get me a mirror, now, a big one." Mycroft didn't react so Greg stepped to him took out his wand putting it to his hand. "Mirror, now!" Mycroft didn't move. "Okay, I try then." he concentrated and managed to charm a pretty decent mirror, at another time he would be proud of himself, but now it didn't matter. He pulled Mycroft in front of it. "Now." he took off his robe. "See this."  
"Yes, I'm still huge, the robe at least covers it up a bit." Greg gave out a frustrated whine and unbuttoned his shirt. "See those? Those are your ribs, and this is your hip bone; it's clearly visible. Now turn to your side, see how thin you are; now look at me in comparison." Mycroft looked at Greg with sad eyes. "Your clothes what fitted you last year are too big; you weren't fat then either."  
"I was." Mycroft whispered.  
"No Mycroft." Greg buttoned his shirt back. "You weren't; and this now scares me to be honest."  
"I'm sorry that I upset you stomach."  
"Mycroft." Greg sighed and cupped his face. "You are unhealthily thin; you are just weeks away from dropping dead from starvation. Your are not ugly My. Your hair is the most beautiful colour I've ever seen, it's even more beautiful when the morning light shines at it out in the garden. Your eyes are captivating, capable of communicating so much, and it pains me seeing the hurt and loneliness in them. Your nose is perfectly fine, I love your freckles, I love that they show better when the summer comes. You are just a tiny bit taller than me, always managing to walk with a straight back, not like me..." he stroked Mycroft's cheeks with his thumbs. "I always wondered if you have freckles elsewhere too and now I know and I love that too. You are bloody gorgeous Mycroft Holmes, every single bit of you. You said that the room is broken, but it's not. It gave me what I wanted; you. I've been wanting you for so long Mycroft; just not having the courage to approach you. I tried once, I'm not sure you remember..." Mycroft nodded remembering his heart skipping a beat when Greg came to talk to him in the library, hoping that that was it, the moment he was waiting for. "I admit that I got sacred, I was cursing myself for weeks afterwards, then the exams came and then the summer so I did nothing. I decided that I'll definitely talk to you when we get back, but it was impossible to find you, I mean you were there in class, but this is not something that should be discussed in front of them." Mycroft was looking at him with wide eyes. "I thought I can tell it to you now." Greg had to catch Mycroft's body when he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft came around, he felt that he was laying in a bed; he sighed turning to his side knowing that everything was just a dream. His eyes flew open when someone stroked his hair. "Hi there!" Greg's tired brown eyes looked back at him. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know what else to do." Mycroft looked around better and saw that he was in the hospital wing. "It's Tuesday evening."  
"What?" he whispered hoarsely.  
"You should drink, let me help you." Mycroft wouldn't be able to stop Greg even if he's wanted to. He held the cup to his mouth. "You have to drink all of it."  
"Thank you."  
"Sure thing." Greg stroked his hair. "Madam Pomfrey said that I brought you here just in time. She said that if I'm not there you'd die."  
"No I wouldn't."  
"And who is the matron here?" she walked to the bed. "You young man should be grateful that Greg was out late. Has he drunk it?"  
"Yes, all of it."  
"Good. I bring the next batch soon."  
"Thank you." Greg turned back to Mycroft. "Promise you won't do this again; please promise."  
"What you said..."  
"I meant it, every single word of it." Mycroft's tears started to fell.  
"You...no...can't."  
"I do, promise. I'm not playing with you, it's not some kind of torture, it's not a dream; or if it is I'm going to be devastated to wake from it, I want to be with you Mycroft."  
"Oh..." he whined, Greg stroked his hair to calm him. "Shhh, shhh it's okay My. I'm here, I'll be here if that's what you want."  
"I want that." he whispered. Greg smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Rest now, I wake you when you have to drink again."

 

It wasn't Greg who woke him the next time. "You have to drink now."  
"Anthea." Mycroft whispered, turning his eyes away.  
"This is what happens when you close me off."  
"I'm sorry." he muttered.  
"You are sorry." he laughed dryly. "Not that sorry you'll be. What happened?"  
"I got together with Gregory. He made me eat, and didn't let me throw up and brought me here, and he saved me when some idiot wanted to drown me in the toilet and he said that I'm not fat and that I'm not ugly and that he loves me, every single part of me. He said he wasn't lying, that it wasn't a trick and Madame Pomfrey said that he was here whenever he could and...and..."  
"Breath Mycroft." she smiled at him. "I'm glad that you listen to him at least."  
"I'm so sorry Anthea."  
"I know."  
"I thought I can manage, but it got out of hands." he trailed off.  
"You thought you can go on without food."  
"I was eating, sometimes..."  
"But why?"  
"I'm not sure; it helped..."  
"With what?" she frowned. Mycroft didn't answer. "You can't go on like this."  
"I know." he whispered.  
"You need help; you have to talk with Professor Flitwick too. He could help; maybe you can get a room of your own."  
"Don't think that'll happen."  
"We have to try. Also you have to start eating again."  
"I know; but..."  
"You are barely more than a skeleton." Anthea sat next to him stroking his back. "I know it's much, I know it's not easy, but you are not alone. I'm here as always and I help if you let me. Gregory is here for you too and I'm sure you won't say no to him." she smiled. "You have to talk to Sherlock too."  
"That won't be easy."  
"I know. How do you feel now?"  
"Honestly?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad that I'm here, I'm left alone at least. I'm afraid to go back to my room, to go out to the corridor. I still don't think I should eat, I'm still doubting that Gregory wants to be with me...that you want to be here." Anthea sighed. "Sorry."  
"No, no Mycroft. I'm sorry that I let you do this to me. I shouldn't let you push me away, I shouldn't...I'm so sorry. You know me, so if I'm here that means that I want to be here. I still want to help."  
"Thank you."  
"You need to rest." she helped him lay back. "And no, I'm not going to get you the homework; not yet. You can't even sit on your own not to mention holding a quill." Mycroft sighed. "I know you too well Mycroft." she kissed his forehead.  
"Please don't tell it to my parents."  
"I..."  
"Please."  
"They should know."  
"They don't care.”  
“Mycroft…”  
“I’m tired.”  
“I let you sleep then.” she left.

 

"Morning Mycroft!" Mycroft reluctantly opened his eyes. "Time to eat." Mycroft pulled the blanket over his head. "No, no; you promised, remember?"  
"No." he whined.  
"Mycroft..." Greg pulled the blanket off his head. "We talked about this, you have to start eating or you'll end up dead." Mycroft was very pale, slightly trembling he felt like he'll throw up smelling the food, seeing the amount Madam Pomfrey wanted to force into him made it even worse. Greg quickly pulled him up and put a bowl to his lap; he rubbed Mycroft's back as he gagged. "You know you don't have to eat all of it." Greg spoke when Mycroft's stomach calmed down. "Just one thing, promise."  
"Tea."  
"That too."  
"No!"  
"Please Mycroft, a toast." Mycroft shook his head. "A half with butter then." Mycroft again shook his head. Greg put half of a toast without anything in front of him. "Last offer Mycroft." Mycroft knew he was right, he knew he has to start eating if he wants to avoid ending up in the hospital which would mean his parents being notified; he didn't want that. He picked up the toast with shaking hand. "Thank you." Greg sat next to him, rubbing his back as he fought every bite. "You are amazing Mycroft." Greg kissed his temple when Mycroft finished leaning to Greg, burying his face to his robe. "You did it." he just whined. "Small steps Mycroft, don't worry. I'm not going to rush you; slowly you'll get better, promise." Mycroft hated himself, he felt like a failure, he also felt extremely tired. "Drink a little tea." Mycroft looked up and tried to take the cup from Greg, but his hands shook too much. "Let me." Greg wrapped his hands around Mycroft's. "I have to go to class now, but I'll be back for lunch. Rest now." Greg kissed his temple and left Mycroft with heavy heart.

"Hello." Greg stroked his hair. "I heard what happened; sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I was in class. I talked with Madam Pomfrey and she permitted me to take charge of your eating. I brought you a little chicken soup, little meat and vegetables in it, but mostly just water."  
"And fat."  
"Mycroft you need it now."  
"I don't!" he hissed.  
“How do you think you’ll get better if you don’t eat?”  
“I don’t want to get better!” Greg remained silent, Mycroft turned to look at him. "What is it Gregory? Had enough of me already?"  
"You are not getting rid of me this easily. I was silent because I'm afraid from the answer."  
"What answer?"  
"Mycroft tell me honestly, do you want to live?"  
"No." he kept his eyes locked with Greg's. "I wish you never find me, I wish you'd let me drown in the toilet, I wish you haven't brought me here! Please, just leave me alone, this would be the best for everyone."  
"That's not going to happen."  
"Why? Because you love me?" he laughed dryly. "Because my brother needs me? Well he doesn't, he's not even talking to me, not to mention needing my help. My parents despise me, my sister hates me with all her heart; I'm alone, miserable, tortured by everyone. Tell me why should I live?"  
"That is not for me to tell, you have to find it yourself Mycroft. Sorry for my question, but we have doctors who specialise in these kinds of things, is there a wizarding equivalent to that?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you'd need one now."  
"So you want to take me to a psychiatrist?"  
"You know about them?"  
"'I'm not as ignorant as the others."  
"So I see. But you really need help now. I do my best, but I might be over my head with this."  
"You are not responsible for me Gregory; leave, I won't think less of you. I’d be rather grateful actually, so please go, live your life and forget about me."  
"I'm not leaving you My." he whispered.  
"Suit yourself." Mycroft tried to turn to his other side, but Greg grabbed him and pulled him up. He had to wrap his arms around Mycroft since he didn't want to sit on his own.  
"Now you eat your soup and then you think of something that you are waiting for. It can be anything; a class, or a charm you want to learn, your birthday, a book that comes out; the holidays; anything that would make you want to live a few more days. Open your mouth now!" he held up the spoon. "If not Madam Pomfrey will come and force it into you. And if she can't do it, you'll be taken to the hospital, but first your mother will be called in. Is that what you want? Letting her see you like this..."  
"If you can read my mind..." Greg stuffed the spoon to his mouth and covered it with his hands so he can't spit it out. "...tell me what I want." Greg quickly stuffed another spoonful to his mouth.  
"You are waiting for the moment when I leave." he smiled at him. "Which won't be long by the way, because I'll be back for dinner." Mycroft sighed and Greg used his opportunity to feed him one more spoonful. "See, it's not that bad, it's mostly water anyways." Greg put the bowl down when Mycroft's tears started to fell. "Shhh, shhh; it's okay My, it's going to be all right. You'll get better and stronger, promise." Greg stroked his hair.  
"I don't want this." he whined.  
"I know it's hard now."  
"You know nothing."  
"You are right, I have no idea what are you going through now. I only see how you suffer, and I want nothing more than to lift this burden off you, to help you in any ways I can."  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“No! You'll be late from class."  
"I'm not leaving until you finish your lunch. So you want me to be late and get punished by Snape or you finish it?" Mycroft sighed with defeat.  
"I finish it."  
"Thank you." Mycroft finished it in silence. He knew that Greg was leaving soon, so he doesn't have to keep it down for long.  
"Anything you want for dinner? I can get you anything."  
"Nothing."  
"Okay, I decide then. Thank you for eating." he kissed his temple and arranged the blanket around him. "Just you know Madam Pomfrey made sure that you can't throw up."  
"What?" Mycroft yelled. "No, no; don't do this to me! I'm not eating anything from now on!"  
"You will or I send this letter to your parents." he gave the parchment to him. Mycroft hold it with shaking hands, reading it with wide eyes.  
"You wouldn't dare to..."  
"I will if that's what's needed to keep you alive."  
"NO!" Mycroft shouted, Madam Pomfrey came to the bed. "No, no, no!" Mycroft felt that it was getting harder to speak, his eyelids grew heavy and soon he was out. Greg sighed, looking at the sleeping Mycroft sadly.  
"He wants to die, is there anything to be done?"  
"There might be but it won't be enough to make him take it; he'll need support, help and lots of patience."  
"I know and I'm here for him."  
"It won't be easy."  
"I know, but I don't care."  
"I make it, it'll be ready by tomorrow."  
"Thank you."

 

"You think it's wise to blackmail him to eat; to go behind his back?" Anthea was waiting for Greg in the morning.  
"Any better idea?"  
"No." she sighed. "You think he'll take it?"  
"He won't know." Greg mumbled.  
"You think he'll stay with you after he finds out about it?"  
"I don't care, the only thing that matters right now that he gets better."  
"How did you sleep?" Greg stepped to Mycroft's bed.  
"I slept and I'd appreciate if you'd let me continue it."  
"After you had breakfast."  
"Does she know what are you doing to me?"  
"Yes." Greg sat next to him. "Now first we start with this, it's not the best tasting thing but you need it."  
"What is it?"  
"Something to help your immune system; we won't want you to catch anything." Mycroft drunk it.  
"Eww, how many times do I have to take it?" he shrugged.  
"Three times a day; sorry."  
"Can I have some tea?"  
"Sure." Greg gave it to him.  
"Now I'm glad it can't come back...do I really have to take it?"  
"Sorry, but we don't want you to die of some stupid infection."  
"Might be better..." Greg put the plate to his lap.  
"Very little scrambled eggs, nothing more." Mycroft sighed.  
"And I can't even leave."  
"You tried?"  
"Three steps from the bed in all direction. I have to ask her to let me go to the bathroom."  
"We are doing it for you."  
"Why is it that I'm the only one not seeing like this?"  
"All right, it's enough." Anthea sighed. "Lestrade with me."  
"But..."  
"Come on." she walked out of the room, Greg followed her reluctantly.  
"You can't see him for a while."  
"But..."  
"I know you saved his life for which I'm thankful."  
"But..."  
"I know you want to help him, but believe me this is what he needs now. I've known him for ages; I know what best for him."  
"Sure." he snorted.  
“Excuse me!”  
“If you are such a big friend of his how is it that you haven’t seen it? It was obvious since the start of the term. You should have seen it and do something much earlier!”  
“I’ve been there for him from the very beginning, I’m his friend from his first day here, I saved him several times; you have no idea what they did or tried to do to him! Yes since the beginning of the term I’ve been avoiding him, we had a nasty argument, we both said things we didn’t really mean. Because both us are stubborn, proud idiots we avoided each other, for which I’m pretty angry at myself. But now I’m here and I’m going to make sure that he gets better.”  
“But I just want to help.”  
“I know and you already did, but right now your presence would only upset him further.”  
“You just don’t want him to date me.”  
“Are you really this stupid Lestrade? I’ve been listening to him whining about you for more than a year, of course I wouldn’t stop him. He has to learn how a broken heart feels like, just first he needs to get himself together so he’ll be able to bare it.”  
“I’m not planning to break his heart.” Anthea just glared at him. “He is already insecure about me liking him, what will he think now that I disappear?”  
“Nothing.”  
“He’ll think that I was just playing with him, making things even worse.”  
“I’ll tell him if he asks.” she took out her wand.  
“What’s that for?”  
“Don’t worry.” she touched it to the top of his head.  
“What was that?” Greg felt like something cold and slimy dripped down on his back.  
“Making sure you stay away from him.”  
“What?” Greg stepped closer, but something pushed him back, he tried again and again until his legs slipped from under him and he landed on the ground. He looked up at Anthea with hatred.  
“There is no need in trying, you can’t get in.” Greg gave out a frustrated whine.  
"Could you at least tell me how's he from time to time?" she went back without an answer.

 

"Morning Gregory."  
"Morning Mycroft, how are you today?"  
“Much better, thank you for coming.”  
“Of course." Greg sat next to him.  
“I know what you did.”  
“Which part? I did quite a lot.”  
“The potion for me not to catch anything.”  
“Well you didn’t.”  
“I know what was it.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m not stupid.”  
“I know that Mycroft, you are a genius, knowing more about my world then me; and I was born into it.” Mycroft just tilted his head. “I had no other choice.”Greg whispered.  
“I know and I want to thank you for it. I really do.” Mycroft took Greg's hands. “I also want to apologise for my behaviour.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“No it’s not; I’m sorry.” Greg kissed his hands.  
“It is, I'm just glad you are feeling better.”  
“Thank you." Mycroft smiled.  
“It’s so good to see you smile.” Mycroft turned red. “And finally a little colour.” Greg laughed.”  
“I’m still scared Gregory.”  
“I know, but I’m here and I’ll do everything to protect you. Promise.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Yes I can.” Greg stroked his face. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Anthea is scary."  
"She's not." Mycroft tilted his head.  
"It wasn't you who had to talk to her."  
"Actually I had to, a lot."  
“Good at least she knows why it happened.”  
“It hasn’t gone away.”  
“Of course not, it’s been just two weeks. But now she can recognise the signs more easily.”  
“And you?”  
“You’ll tell me if you feel like it.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“I have time.”  
“You have classes.” Mycroft looked away. “Maybe at another time.”  
“You don’t have to tell me Mycroft.” Greg saw that Mycroft felt uncomfortable.  
“I want to, but I’m just scared what will you think of me once you know it.”  
“I’ll think that you are the strongest man I’ve ever met.” he hugged Mycroft. "When can you leave?"  
"I don't know, I was supposed to go yesterday, but I fainted as soon I set foot out of the door."  
“I’m there waiting for you.”  
“You really want to be with me?”  
"You know the answer already."  
"You didn’t come to see me." Mycroft whispered.  
“Because she cursed me, so I couldn’t set foot to the hospital wing. She said she’ll tell you.”  
“Please don’t try to kill her; it won’t end well for you.”  
“Mind reader.” Greg chuckled and kissed his temple.  
"So that means that we are dating?"  
"Yes, I told you, you won’t get rid of me easily."  
“I never dated before.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Oh…”  
“Is it a problem?”  
“No, I just hoped you know how to do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Having a relationship.”  
“We just have to figure it out together.”  
“All right.” Mycroft settled more comfortably in Greg’s arms.  
“My?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I’m sorry but I have Transfiguration in five minutes.”  
“Oh…” he sat up. “You better run then.”  
“I come and see you in the evening.”  
“I’ll be here.” he yelled after Greg who was already running out of the hospital wing.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you are coming back?" Greg ran to Mycroft.  
"I didn't know either." Mycroft stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around with fear. "But Madam Pomfrey said to go and have breakfast." he glanced at the door hesitantly.  
"Then come, you can sit with me." Greg took his hands and smiled at him. "Anthea already left, sorry." Mycroft didn't move. "Please, you did so well in the last days, I'm certain that you can do this."  
"Okay." Mycroft whispered.  
"Great." Greg smiled and didn't let go of his hand. "Where would you like to sit? Your table or mine?"  
"Yours."  
"Okay. Will this do?" Mycroft nodded, he gave out a little whine when someone sat to his other side. "Anderson could you sit elsewhere?"  
"Why? He is sitting at the wrong table, not me."  
"Anderson!" Greg looked at him warningly.  
"What? I have the right to sit where I want."  
"You have but I talked with you about this."  
"Fine." he sighed, and sat one seat further. "Happy?"  
"Thank you very much for your sacrifice. Sorry about that My."  
"You talked with them about me?"  
"I did, I asked them to let you sit with us, and to look after you when I can't."  
"But..."  
"They said yes, everybody. Anderson just not a morning person, he's okay, but sometimes has to be reminded of that. Now..." he took Mycroft's palate. "This is no more than yesterday, promise. I believe it is enough that you are out, so I won't make you eat more."  
"Thank you."  
"Anthea!" Greg stood up and waved to her.  
"Didn't know you were to leave today." she sat to the empty seat.  
"Me neither."  
"And why can she sit there?" Anderson asked, but a look from Anthea was enough to silence him. "How are you?"  
"Terrified." Mycroft whispered to his tea.  
"It'll be all right, promise. We are here, you have a whole house looking after you." she smiled.  
"Somehow that makes it even worse."  
"Why?" they both asked.  
"I'm so incapable of protecting myself that they all have to look after me."  
"Mycroft..." Anthea started softly.  
"I know we talked about it, but it still bothers me."  
"I know. How are we on the eating front Greg?"  
"I can report Ma'am that he ate what I put in front of him."  
"Good, keep up the good work Lestrade." she smiled. "I better go, you should hurry too if you don't want to be late."  
"She is right. You have everything?"  
"Yes."  
"Not hungry?"  
"Certainly not."  
"Then let’s go." he took Mycroft's hand.  
"Not that way My!" Mycroft stopped at a door and pulled Greg inside. "Mycroft?" Mycroft pushed him against the door and kissed him. Mycroft closed his eyes, he could feel Greg's warm skin under his hands, the smell of his soap, the taste of the hot chocolate he had, his strong arms around his waist. He finally broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Greg was looking back at him with a soft smile, but his eyes told Mycroft everything, the want, the admiration and the love he felt for Mycroft.  
"I do love you My." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Are you sure you can't read minds?"  
"I think I would know about that by now." Mycroft kissed him again.  
"I love you Gregory." he rested his forehead against his.  
"We should run now if we don't want to be late."


End file.
